kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Kalavinka
Vinata (mother/deceased) Maruna (brother) Yuta (half-brother) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 74 |age = late teens appearance (D925) |height-weight = 170cm / ??kg }} Kalavinka is a rakshasa of the Garuda clan. She is Maruna and Yuta's younger sister and was last seen on Planet Willarv when she was in her 3rd stage of development. She is currently in hiding. Appearance In her 2nd-stage human form, Kalavinka appears as a child with slightly tanned skin tone. She has yellow-orange gradient (top-down) chin-length hair, orange eyes, and very thin black eyebrows. Similar to Maruna, she has pale yellow fur covering her shoulders and upper part of her back, and has yellow-orange gradient wings (top-down). She wears a short, dusky orange sleeveless dress that has a zig-zag pattern on the top side, and a black collar with a yellow buckle around her neck. She is usually barefoot. She is nearly as tall as Yuta, even though she is younger. In her 3rd stage she has a similar appearance. Her hair has grown longer in the back (reaching down to her waist), and she wears earrings. Her dress now has a feathery inner layer under the skirt, and she wears half-finger gloves that extend to her elbows, ending in the same feathery style as the dress. Among the feathers that cover her back, she has two distinctively long plumes that reach from her shoulder blades down to her thighs. She is also on the tall side. 1-74 Kalavinka 1.png|Kalavinka in her 2nd stage Older-Kalavinka.png|3rd-stage Kalavinka close-up older kalavinka.png|3rd-stage Kalavinka Personality Not much has been revealed about her. It is mentioned in Currygom's blog that she has an aggressive side to her personality, though she acts like a shy and nice younger sister to Maruna and Yuta. Notes * She is the only one of the Garuda siblings not yet active in the storyline. * She developed to 3rd stage before her brother Maruna, who is very competitive. His frustration upon hearing the news of her development was the key to his own development to 3rd stage. * In the finite, Ravana says she is the one least likely to be chosen for the power of names. Plot History Kalavinka is the youngest and only living daughter of Garuda. His children had to go into hiding because of the Power of the Name. Maruna was sent to Carte with Gandharva, Yuta to Isholy with Shuri and Kalavinka to Willarv with Visnu. Kalavinka first appears as a child talking to Maruna and Yuta before they are separated. Maruna is worried about her, since he's heard there're a lot of magicians in Willarv. She dismisses it, explaining Visnu said it was a great place to live, and regrets her brothers aren't going with her. They finally promise to reunite one day. At around D 873, she arrived to Willarv with Vishnu. The Primeval God had asked another one of his friends to accompany him there. Taksaka was angry at Visnu for having called him to help babysitting and they start discussing. Kalavinka grows anxious as their conversation progresses and, eventually, she starts crying, being afraid of Tak. The dragon admits it's a natural reaction to fear him and calms down. Visnu gives him some earrings to make him feel again. The God uses his time manipulation to leave. Between D883 and D925, Kalavinka is shown playing with Taksaka's son, Kasak. Vishnu calls for her, since they're already going home. Before she leaves, Kasak askes her if she lives with the Primeval God because she doesn't have a family and offers to give her his dad. Kalavinka explains she has to live away for them, since they'd be in danger if they stayed together. The Half dragon relates to her story, stating his life is a constant danger because of his father. She laughs and says her circumstances are more complicated, since they are related to the Power of the Name. Kasak asks her about it, but she refuses to explain any further. Before leaving, Kalavinka requests he never tells anyone about her whereabouts due the fact that her clan's fate depends on it. Her mother died in N0 and her father slipped into a coma. At the same time, Vishnu disappeared. Present Curently, both of her brothers are looking for her. According to Taraka's insight she is still in the human realm. References es:Kalavinka